fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Astrid Gowne
Zinnia 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Neala and Brandon met when they were in the Basic Levels in Foxfire. Their relationship started as study partners, but it quickly advanced when the world around them seemed to crumble and everything was breaking. When Neala’s mother passed away, she was heartbroken. Devastated. She knew she’d never be the same again. When Brandon’s brother was caught in a fatal fading accident and sadly passed away, Neala was there for him. Together, both knew they’d survive the chaos hand in hand. The day it finally registered in Neala’s mind that Brandon was Talentless, a small fragment of her heart wanted to leave and find a better life. But she knew that she couldn’t leave Brandon. They were declared a Bad Match and Neala rose to a high rank in the Nobility, and she knew it was time to leave. She knew it wasn’t right. But she had to protect herself. When Neala gave birth to Astrid Maria Gowne, she was alone. She was living in a relatively mediocre house and was living a decent life. But it wasn’t what she wanted. Astrid was a lively child, always and forever. She brought out the spark in Neala, though with every day, she grew older and more and more frail, until one day, the spark in her died. Astrid was devastated, much like Neala when her mother died. It was a heart failure, that ran in the family. Astrid knew her mother wouldn’t want her to cry and cut herself off from the rest of the world. So she picks herself up, and carried on. Her grades soared, and she was happy to learn that she inherited her mother’s ability, a Shade. Astrid is now 20 years old and is a Shade. She works as an Emissary. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Astrid is a lively and cheerful girl. She’s respected among the community, and is also quite popular among the elves. Her carefree vibe is contagious and she’s usually very happy and joyful. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Madison Beer 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Astrid is very good at socializing and making people feel welcome. She’s not good at holding grudges, and wants to get better at the arts. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved